1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrolling control system and a scrolling control method for performing scrolling control of a data display screen in a computer system wherein text data, displayed on a display device, are edited, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a scrolling function is provided in computer systems, etc., in order to vary a display position of a data display screen. The scrolling is a process of moving display data on the display screen in a designated direction when a scroll event occurs in response to a press of a cursor key or a scroll key on a keyboard or a click of a scroll bar with a mouse.
Scrolling is usually carried out by a dot, a line or a block of lines and a display scale is not varied throughout the scrolling process. In scrolling, it is desired to find a target screen and to display it at high speed. In the conventional scrolling control method, however, an amount of information displayed at the same time is limited. Since it is difficult to grasp the context from the limited amount of information or it is difficult to grasp a data structure, etc., the target screen can not easily be found.